Hide
by NiekaWow
Summary: But all naive little Ava does is hold her teddy close, and hope it'll be better in the morning..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new drama I have created, mwahaha! It is kinda inspired from The Walking Dead game.. Except there are no zombies.. I kinda wanted something different since all you guys are coming up with original ideas and such. This is just the prologue, so bear with me :)**

* * *

"Numerous reports of the attack have already been underway in some areas around the North East of the city, with the Government saying that "It's for the best".. With the innocent civilians in a state of panic-"

Mal shuts off the TV before the news reporter can even finish. He exhales deeply, running his hand through his hair and hanging his head in desperation. Natara places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"It's alright, Mal.." Assures Natara, although she is just as scared as him.

"No, it's not alright!" Mal sighs, remembering to keep his voice down.

"What about you and Ava?"

"Don't worry about us, Mal. We'll figure something out."

"No, Nat. The army has already blocked off all entries and exits of the city, we can't leave."

"I never said we would leave, I said we would figure something out."

As they continue bickering, young Ava watches behind the slightly ajar door as her parents fight about who-knows-what. She has yet to understand. She has yet to prepare.

But all naive Ava does, is hop in her bed, hold her teddy close, and pray it will be better in the morning..

* * *

**All will be explained soon, my pretties :) mwahaha..**

**Too creepy? Thanks for reading the prologue! Review, and take care :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short! And that it took so long to update, ugh.. school has been keeping me incredibly occupied.. And I got the game The Last of Us for my birthday.. Finished it.. Cried. And I thought it would be a good idea to look up fandom stuff yesterday, ya know.. I think I'm ready.. **

***Sees one picture of it that gives the feels***

**Me: NOPENPOENOPE my body is not ready.. Nope.. Maybe another day.. In a month or so..**

**Okay, just some things you should know:**

**Ava is 5 years old **

**Alex is about 13 or so**

**Mal and Natara are married (of course)**

**And they still work at the SFPD**

**More will be explained soon to what is going on :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Seriously, thank you so much.. I really don't have the energy to do replies though, sorry. Next chapter, I promise. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She can smell the ashes in the air outside, along with the smell of fumes and the sound of chaos. She is awaken by the sound of it. Clenching her blankets tight, and her teddy tighter, she walks out of her room to search for protection from her mother. Ava began to tremble as her panic began to sink in. The pounding on her front door made her flinch with every violent bang as the door threaten to shatter into splinters of wood.

"Ava, RUN!" Yells her mother, tears welling in her eyes as she tries her best to reduce the impact of the banging.

"Ava! Quick!" She hears the harsh whisper of her older brother, tugging at her arm. They dash to their parent's bedroom window, where Ava can now see the outside world. Of soldiers rounding up men and threatening the rest of their families. She hears gunshots, but thankfully doesn't find the source of them.

"Ava, you need to jump!" Whispers Alex harshly. "Kai and Amy are down there ready to catch you, come on!" He positions himself to sit you on the windowsill.

"What about mommy?" She asks, her nerves causing tears to well.

"We'll see you soon, okay? _I promise_.." He hugs her tight as she does the same.

"No! Get away!" They hear their mother's screams as she tries to fend of the soldiers who grapple her.

"Now!" He whispers and boosts Ava to the window, and lo and behold, Amy and Kai are below, looking around nervously to see if the coast is clear.

"I love you." She whispers to her older brother, still clutching her teddy so close, the thread threatens to rip off.

"I love you too.."

She jumps.

* * *

**Sorry it's short :( more to come! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So much is happening, I just came back from the mainland from seeing a P!nk concert (which, btw, was the most amazing thing ever) and I'm going on a ****two month holiday****.. So updating this will be less frequent.. Sorry. And also, I finished reading ****The Fault In Our Stars by John Green**** in literally two days.. Its so amazingly written. I can't wait for the movie.. Gosh darnit! **

**[Review Replies at the bottom]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh god, Amy. What do we do? Amy? We have a kid, Ames! What do we-" Kai is interrupted by Amy's hand clasping around his mouth.

"Kai!" You need to keep it down, okay?" Her voice echoes in the dingy underground sewers, hearing sounds from above every now and then.

"What's going on?" Asks Ava, blocking her nose from the horrid stench. Dirt is now flecked across her pink pyjamas and the eyeball from her teddy is hanging by a thread. With Amy's hand now withdrawn from his mouth, Kai begins to explain.

"Well, a lot of things, actually.. Umm, I don't entirely know. Well, actually, I do. I mean, have you seen the news? Seriously. But, uhh.."

"Kai.. She's five years old.. She's not going to understand." Amy begins, growing frustrated.

"Right.. Sorry, Ava. We'll explain soon, yeah?" Kai kneels down to Ava's height and brushes some of the mud flecks of her pyjamas. His shoulder length hair becoming tangled and his clothes are strewn, rather than tucked. And for once, he truly looks more terrified than anyone else; she can see in his eyes.

Ava nods, not knowing what else to say. Kai and Amy have always been apart of her life, from babysitting to boredom, Ava loved nothing more than visiting Aunt Amy and Uncle Kai.

"You two check the North tunnel. You come with me through the South." All three froze solid at the sound of rounding officers echoing through the sewerage tunnels.

"Why are they here?!" Kai whispered desperately.

"I don't know! C'mon!" Kai immediately scooped Ava in his arms as they all ran for their lives, being sure to run on the sidewalks of the tunnel, not the water path.

"I think I hear something! Left!" An officer barks, his voice muffled through his thick S.W.A.T helmet and both their flashlights lighting up the dark pipes.

Amy points to her right desperately, silently alarming Kai to turn that way. Ava stares over Kai's shoulder with wide eyes, relaxing her grip on her teddy until it eventually drops. Kai looks back to the path and sees the teddy that has held so many memories, and then the flashlights of the soldiers drawing nearer.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers, and continues ripening, leaving the bear behind. Ava begins to squirm, knowing she has to be quiet, but still trying to get what is hers.

Amy is the first to round the corner and find a rusty ladder, leading to an opening. It's covered in mildew, but she doesn't hesitate to open the hatch and climb through. Kai then passing Ava to her as she pulls her up.

"I see something down this tunnel." They hear an officer.

Kai rushes up the ladder and closes the hatch as closely cut as possible. Before they all run into the outskirt's forest of San Francisco, close to the highway exit.

They hear the officers below, still in the sewers walk away, and all Ava can worry about is not only her family, but her lost teddy.

* * *

**Replies:**

**The Beautiful Filth: Haha, thank you! Will get to explanations very soon :D**

**K3IR: Thank you for reviewing :D so glad you're enjoying it!**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Thank you so much! And oh my god I'm exactly the same. I was thinking "I really want the soundtrack from TLOU because it's so amazing." Then I heard the intro credit song (like, the entire thing) and I was just like "nopenopenopenopenope absolutely not" because it has been over TWO WEEKS and it is still a touchy subject.. *sigh* Fangirl with me anytime you like :)**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you so much! Love hearing that you are interested in my stories. More will be explained :)**

**Abbzcadabbz22: Thank you! I promise more will be explained in the coming chapters ;D**

**_I'm really not fond about this chapter, but please tell me what you think :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it's been so long since I'm updated... I'm on holiday.. Camping... so I don't get much Internet as you can imagine.. The only way I'm updating is coz I'm on hotspot.. And I can't use too much!**

**Replies:**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it :D**

**The Beautiful Filth: Haha! I promise, next chapter everything will be explained. Thank you! Glad you're liking it :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"How much further, Ames? Can't we just walk along the highway?" Asks Kai, his feet dragging along the ground as he wipes the sweat from his mud flecked face.

The walk so far seemed to be endless. With identical trees that seemed to be infinite around the edge of San Francisco. Blisters threatened to ache all their feet as they trudged on, inhaling the smell of burning rubber from the town with Amy leading the way, and Kai holding Ava's hand behind. No one knew co-ordinates of locations better than Amy.

"I don't know, Kai. And no; we can't. All routes in and out of San Francisco are being blocked and guarded. We get caught.. Well.. You know what happens."

Ava's tiny legs and feet ached all over, but not once did she complain. She hated being carried, she always preferred walking her self rather than someone doing it for her.

"You okay, Ava?" Asks Amy.

"Yeah.. When can I see mummy and daddy?"

"Soon, Ava. I promise."

Most of the time, Kai had been mostly silent, which both Amy and Ava knew wasn't right; until he finally spoke up.

"Speaking of 'knowing what happens'.. Amy.. I've been thinking.. Maybe.. I shouldn't hang around."

"What?" Amy stopped right on her tracks and spun around, with Kai almost running straight into her. He took a couple steps back before hesitating and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean by 'shouldn't hang around'?" Amy's eyebrows came closer to meeting in the middle and she stood with hands on her hips.

"Look, you've seen what they've been doing.." He defends.

"Yes! Yes, I have, which means you _can't_ go."

"But you've seen what they do to the families too.." He says in a stern voice, standing his ground. Amy's stance falters as she realises where this is going.

"I'm better off to just hand myself in so then you guys aren't in danger.. C'mon, Ames.."

Amy doesn't speak a word. With her arms now crossed, she stares at the ground so hard you would think she's found something shiny admist the fallen leaves.

"You've seen what's happens. Trust me. It's better this way.." There's a long moment of silence between the two, until Amy eventually shakes her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No.. No, Kai.. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid, I'm being smart."

Silence.

"You know your way around. You can take Ava somewhere safe; you know San Francisco in and out like the back of your hand!"

Silence.

Amy looks up to meet with Kai's eyes, so strong and determined. A single tear makes its way down her cheek and along her jawline. Until she quickly wipes it away and pulls Kai in the tightest they've both ever had. Ava stands to the side, silently watching as the two share their possibly last embrace ever.

They don't let go. She grips his white lab coat so tight that the threading threatens to become loose.

When they eventually let go, Amy pushes Kai away from her, wiping another tear away.

"You're so stupid, you know that?"

A smirk reaches his face as he begins to walk away.

"I know."

He waves at Ava, his face faltering to stay positive, revealing his terrified expression, just for a split second before wiping a tear away and finally walking away.

Amy stares at him as he slowly exits her vision, refusing to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks.. Until little Ava begins tugging at Amy's sleeve.

"Amy, I'm tired.. Can we keep going?" Amy flinched, forgetting she even had a child by her side.

"Yeah.." She mumbled, barely audible, more of a squeak. Grabbing Ava's hand. Amy turned back around and began walking, her steps slower and lazier.

"But what do we do from here?"

* * *

The sun was nestling its way into the horizon as nightfall crept its away along time.

Walking for god knows how many hours, Amy finally collapses against a tree, her legs giving out. Her breathes laboured and sweat across her brow.

"I think it's time to rest, Ava.."

Ava gladly plonks down beside her, immediately taking of her shoes and feeling the pain in her tiny toes.

"You're lucky I gave you a piggy back for most of the way, kiddo." Amy chuckles.

"I think we'll be safe for now, sweetheart.." She mumbles, more to comfort herself than Ava.

* * *

Nightfall has finally reached San Francisco. The stars and moon illuminating the only light for the two girls. The cold night air of Autumn brushing against their skin, causing the hairs on their arms to raise.

"Come over here, Ava." Still in the same area the halted their trek, Ava slid her way across the twigs, dirt and leaves to Amy, where she held the child close lying down, trying to stop her shivering.

"It's okay.. It okay.."

Sleep came to Ava easily, her breathes becoming slow before snuggling into Amy's warm body further for warmth.

"Who's there?" A voice called out from the trees, their footsteps cracking the dry leaves under their feet. Amy's heart pounded in her chest, panicking. Wondering whether to make a run for it with Ava, or to even respond at all.

The flashlight from the stranger flicked on before settling on her holding Ava tightly.

"It's okay.. I'm not the police." The voice called. Making its way closer.. Along with more people.

Ava's eyes flickered open from the flashlight, instantly cringing at her sore muscles.

"Mummy?"

"It's okay.." The voice assured.

"We're here to _help_.."

* * *

**This is quite a big chapter.. Well.. Bigger. **

**I really like the scene with Amy and Kai saying goodbye. I'm happy with how that was written. Anyway, I must continue my holiday.. Swimming in waterfalls and such..**

**Review please! I mean.. If you want.. What ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just a warning.. This chapter is really long. Probably the longest I've ever written.._**

**Replies:**

**mozzi-girl (Molly) - Im glad you're getting so into it! I feel like it's very anticlimactic when you actually find out what's going on, but what ever :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**AKgal2001 (Malia): Thank you so much! I love the kind reviews you always send :D hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**The Beautiful Filth (Christie): Thank you! Haha, you're review actually made me laugh :P I hope you can bear the length of this chapter! Thanks again :D**

**HeyimAngel (Angel): Thanks for your review :D hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"There's a kid." One stranger whispers to another. There must be at least 5 people staring down at a shivering Amy and Ava, all pointing their beaming flashlights down at them.

"It's okay.." One stranger assures, kneeling down, a lantern in her hand (Definitely a her, judging by her voice).

"What's your name?" She asks, her lantern now highlighting most of her features. She had dirt on her face, her brown bangs had fallen out from her hair clips and she had eyes filled with concern. From the light shining beyond her body, she was quite curvy. Not fat, but had full cheeks, and looks fit and muscly overall.

"Amy.." She quivered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lucy. I'm part of a group here of people who have escaped." She speaks calmly, steam escaping her mouth with every word, reminding Amy on how cold it actually is.

Now that her eyes have adjusted, Amy can see the rest of the group.

A man, who's eyes resembled Lucy's, and a tall muscular build along with his facial hair that was as dark as his short curly hair. His coat torn with holes, and yet somehow still attractive.

A teenage girl, who couldn't be any older than sixteen, and her long auburn hair in what was once a pretty side braid that reached just below her elbow, now is ruffled and flecked with dirt with a tall, thin build. She had a long scar along her cheekbone, which was obviously recent and her jeans torn and scuffed.

Another woman, wrinkles and creases lined her face with a look of pure exhaustion with her curly black hair falling just under her shoulder. She has a steely resolve, obviously not wanting to be where she is standing right now.

And another man who wears round glasses and blonde hair that's thinning out drastically. His nervous composure and guilty expression could almost paint a clear picture on what he has seen.

"We can help you.."

* * *

**The Next Morning..**

The group on now six sit around a makeshift camp as the sun rises up from beyond the horizon. All eating into cans of baked beans, listening intently.

"So my brother and I, Tim," Continued Lucy, indicating the tall man who resembled her, "managed to escape just before they came busting down our door. Don't ask how.. It's all just a blur, really." She managed to tug out a smile for a second, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"We haven't actually introduced ourselves," Tim began, his voice velvety and deeper than expected.

"I'm of course Tim, I'm 31. Lucy's 29-"

"Why does this matter?" Asked the older woman. "Why does our age matter to these people?"

"I'm just making conversation, Renaé.." Defended Tim, Renaé now remaining silent, looking haggard.

"Ahem, anyway.." He continued. "This is Emily. She's 15. We found her hiding in an ally with her brother." The word "brother" struck a nerve with Emily, making her flinch. Her light freckles across her nose wrinkling together for a second.

"You can call me Em.." She adds in quietly, her shy nature making conversation uncomfortable as she looks up to Amy with her dark green eyes, but quickly looks straight back down.

"This is Jon, he's 34 and.." Tim paused, as if Jon's story made everyone fidgety.

"And finally, Renaé, who is 42 and used to work with Lucy at the bank"

"Don't you dare tell my story." Renaé threatened.

"I wasn't!" Tim defended.

"Good. It's not important. The only reason I'm with you guys is for food and protection."

"Renaé.." Lucy scolded. Without another word, Renaé stormed away to a nearby tree trunk to take a couple breathes.

"She never used to be like that.." Lucy mumbled.

"Anyway, tell us more about you."

"Uhh.." Amy began, looking behind her to Ava who is napping quietly in some blankets from the groups backpacks.

"Well, I'm Amy. That's Ava. Uhm.. I'm not her mum.. But her parents, asked my friend and I to keep her safe.. But my friend left to ensure our safety and now here you are.." Amy took a deep breathe, finally feeling good about the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"This is crazy.." She mumbles.

"I know.." Tim began.

"I mean, you talk about the wars in school and see them in the history books but.. It's so much worse when you're actually.. In it."

"Speaking of which," Em said quietly, breaking the tiny moment of silence.

"What is going on? I don't actually fully understand.."

Just as it's said, Jon immediately stands and leaves to walk around.

"He doesn't like talking about it.." Informs Lucy. "But, Uhm.. It started with an uprising about a war beginning to settle peace in other countries, but then the forces decided to just round up every male in each household here for any military war. And whoever protested.. Paid for it." She explains. A lingering silence hangs in the air.

"I lost my brother.." Em starts quietly.

"Our parents got taken away, but my brother and I protested. We both got attacked," she said, indicating the long scar on her cheek.

"But him more than myself.."

**24 hours prior...**

"No!" Emily screamed as the handle of a S.W.A.T officers rifle connected with her cheek, knocking her down to the ground, disorienting her of her surroundings.

"Don't you touch her!" Through the blur, Emily could make out her older brother being punched, kicked, thrashed, and eventually dragged away, just as she's kicked down to the cold timber floor again from the soldier.

But when she finds her bearings, she runs out onto the dangerous street in a desperate attempt to find him.

"Michael!" She screamed as she finds his limp body against a wall in a graffiti tainted ally way. She feels for a pulse, a breathe, anything as she begins to weep over her lifeless brother.

**Now.. **

"And that's when these guys found me.." Tears threatened to spill over Emily's eyelids as she remembers her last possible friend gone.

"Im so sorry.." Consoles Amy.

"No, I'm sorry too.." Says Em. "It just feels better to say it."

The silence feels never ending as Tim rubs her shoulder and tells her she shouldn't apologise.

Amy sighs, feeling somewhat safer now that she has others around her.

And she cant stop wondering: is it because she doesn't want to be alone? Or because her chances of dying are lowered?

* * *

**I think I'm going to write in first person from now on.. I don't like Third person writing that much.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
